Soviet Armed Forces
The Soviet Armed Forces is the military arm of the USSR. The largest and most powerful military force in the world and one of the mightiest ever to exist in human history, the Soviet Armed Forces is responsible for offensive and defensive operations against all enemies of the Soviet Union on air, land, and sea. As indicated by a massive propaganda campaign seen in-game, the Soviet Armed Forces opened recruiting to citizens of the defeated United States of America almost immediately after invading and occupying the country. Background The history of the Soviet Armed Forces is the same as OTL from their foundation in 1918 through to 1945. After sustaining massive losses against a relentless and brutal enemy on the Eastern Front of World War II, the Soviet Armed Forces- specifically, the Soviet Air Force- avenged the millions killed at the hands of the Nazis in one swift and lethal stroke. The detonation of an atomic bomb above the German capital of Berlin both destroyed the city and the Greater German Reich- resistance collapsed immediately after the bomb vaporized Berlin and everyone in it. With victory in hand, the Soviet Armed Forces moved into peacetime duty as the dominant military power in Europe and the world. Their allies in Europe grew as more and more nations joined the Warsaw Pact, a defensive alliance of Communist states, until the last holdout, Britain, joined in 1953. The Soviet Armed Forces are implied to have had a hand in the steady increase in the number of pro-Soviet nations throughout the world and by the beginning of the 21st century, it launches a successful invasion of the United States under General Vasilij Tatarin. The Supreme Commander of the Soviet Army is the Minister of War. They control all the communist countries who joined the Soviet Union. The Soviet Army had 38 000 000 soldiers under the order of the General Secretary of the USSR. Currently the largest military force in the world, has more troops than the United States all together, but most of the soldiers speak Russian or are from some of the USSR's Republics. The soldiers are commonly seen in standard combat armour, holding an assault rifle (AK-103 in real world) and in squads of four. It can be assumed, the Soviet army "liberators", are actually tring to kill/imprison all the inhabitants of major cities. The Soviet Armed Forces have their public image in the occupied USA carefully managed by SAFN broadcasts, which produce no more or less than what the Soviet government wants them to. Even the heavily-censored news gives indications that the SAF have met with resistance in more areas than just New York City, however. In one broadcast, the Soviets state that rebels were killed by nuclear radiation in the upper Midwest, possibly implying the use of a tactical nuclear weapons. Also, the "liberators" place pets homes, only to slaughter pets to use as food for the citizens. Broadcast also state that "new grains will be use that yield 5 times for wheat. Genetics defects are only rumors" indicate that the Soviets are trying to eliminate American citizens. Branches Three branches of the Soviet Armed Forces appear in Freedom Fighters: * Soviet Army - Land warfare force, providing "boots on the ground" Soviet military presence wherever it is needed. most involved with engaging the Resistance and countering its efforts. * Soviet Air Forces - Aerial warfare force, responsible for defending Soviet-controlled airspace and denying it to hostile elements. Operates the Sukhoi Su-37 multirole fighters seen in the opening cinematic, and the Mi-24 helicopter gunships that provide lethal, highly mobile firepower to Soviet troops on the ground. * Soviet Navy - Naval warfare force, responsible for ensuring Soviet control of all major bodies of water within Soviet territory. Appears only in the opening cutscene of the game, as a squadron of Project 941 "Akula" (NATO designation "Typhoon" ballistic missile submarines sail into and surface in New York City's harbor. External link Soviet Armed Forces on Wikipedia